


Looking Forward

by Enigmaforum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Multi, Poe Dameron POV, Quiet moments in a life of war, Star Wars The Last Jedi spoilers, The author has A LOT of feelings about Poe Dameron, beginnings of jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: He didn’t think he’d ever be able to shake the last few days but he had to keep going for the sake of who was left.





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Saw TLJ and unsurprisingly have a lot of thoughts about it so naturally this happened as a way to process those thoughts that mostly revolve around how our heroes just deserve GOOD THINGS.

He felt as though he had aged a thousand years in the span of a few hours.

They’d lost so much. Lives snuffed out without so much as a thought by the First Order. So many names to add to the lists of the dead.

He shook his head at that thought and leaned down in the Falcon’s tiny fresher to splash water on his face to clear his head. He knew he wouldn’t be able to shake the events of the day and the lingering thoughts of his fallen comrades but for now he needed to push those thoughts back and down.

He couldn’t afford to breakdown right now. He’d do it later when what was left of their group knew what their next moves were. Right now, he had to survive to help who was left do the same.

They still had work to do.                                                                                       

It was that thought that made him stand up, breathe, and exit the fresher only to find BB-8 coming out of one of the ship’s small storerooms down the hall.  

“Hey buddy, everything alright?”

[Friend-Rose has opened her eyes! And spoken! Friend-Rey sent me to acquire pain medication.]

“That’s great Bee,” Poe said and summoned his first real smile in hours as BB-8 held up the spoken of medication. When Finn had dragged Rose into the hangar Poe had feared the worst but if she was talking that had to mean something positive.

(He’d already led one Tico sister to her death. He had to do everything possible to help the remaining one stay alive; he owed that much to Paige.)

“I’ll come with you to check on her,” Poe suggested even as BB-8 started to roll down the hallway back to the main room. He rolled his eyes and rushed to catch up to his droid to get out to the main cabin where their group had started to spread out to try and get some rest. Poe tried not to think too much about the fact that the entire Resistance could now fit onto the Millennium Falcon as he followed his droid across the cabin to where Finn and Rey had taken up residence on either end of the bunk that had been claimed for Rose. Poe couldn’t help but appreciate the picture the two of them made; united in their concern and in their clear attempts to comfort Rose as one of the lone medics left checked her over. They had clearly already made room for Rose with them and Poe felt another smile form at the thought. The three of them deserved people to fuss over and care about them.

“How’s the patient?” Poe asked as he reached the bunk and put a hand on Finn’s shoulder in comfort and smiled at Rey before he looked at Rose who looked like she was trying to smile through the pain. “Good to see your eyes open again Tico.”

“Good to have them open,” Rose replied. “I’m going to be fine.”

“You have multiple broken ribs, burns, cuts, and you will most certainly look and feel like a walking bruise for some time,” the medic remarked. “But, in time I believe you will make a full recovery.”

Poe watched as both Finn and Rey visibly relaxed at the words and did the same himself.

“You need time and rest to heal,” the medic remarked and took the pain medication from Beebee. “I expect you to take these _when you need them_ every six hours. And to _ask_ for help when you need it. Do not try to put on a brave face and refuse either.”

“I won’t,” Rose nodded.

“We’ll help her,” Finn promised as Rey nodded.

“Bee can monitor her vitals,” Poe offered the medic who was looking at the three of them skeptically. He and Finn already didn’t have the best track record with medical and he would guess that Rey wasn’t one to accept help either. But everyone loved BB-8 and the medic visibly softened at the offer as Bee rolled in a circle.

[I will gladly monitor and alert you if Friend-Rose is in further need of assistance.]

“Very well,” the medic nodded at them all before she helped Rose take a dose of the pain medication. “I’ll be back to change your bacta patches in a few hours. _Rest,”_ the medic reiterated before they stood and gave them all a once over. Poe found himself trying to stand a little straighter at their scrutiny. The last thing he needed was to be put on some sort of medical leave right now.

“All of you could do with rest.”

“We will,” Rey said quickly from where she had also straightened up. “As soon as Rose is settled we will rest.”

[I will also make sure that they rest.]

“Thank you Beebee, I trust that you’ll find me if there are any issues,” the medic nodded before they picked up their supplies and moved to the next patient.

“You need anything Rose?” Poe asked as Rey helped Finn cover her up with a blanket once more.

“Nah, going to be fine,” Rose mumbled as she closed her eyes.

“After you _rest_ ,” Finn reiterated.

“Resting,” Rose promised tiredly. “What about you?”

“We said we would,” Rey promised. “And maybe if you’re feeling better when you wake up you can help me figure out some repairs to the Falcon? Finn says you’re one hell of a mechanic.”

“She is,” Poe added. “She always did wonders with Black One.”

[Indeed. Friend-Rose is one of the few humans I would trust with the ship.]

“Awe Bee you’re the best,” Rose mumbled.

[Please sleep. You may compliment me more when you are feeling better.]

“Bee,” Poe admonished but couldn’t quite fight the little laugh that escaped him nor could he ignore the giggle from Rey and the snort from Finn even as Rose drifted off with a smile on her face.

“She’s going to be ok,” Rey told Finn quietly as he eased himself off of Rose’s bunk and sat on the floor beside it. “And if there’s anything she needs to make her better we’ll find it.”

“She saved me,” Finn said as he offered his hand to Rey so she could join him on the floor. “She didn’t have to but she did.”

“And I’m sure she’d say it was worth it,” Rey said as she squeezed their hands together. “I know for a fact that it is.”

Poe wondered if he should give them some space to just _be_. He would have to be blind to not see how much they cared for each other and he thought that they deserved whatever space they could carve out on the ship to be together. He could go and find the General anyway and see what their next move would be because while the Falcon was well stocked they couldn’t stay here forever. They needed a base of operations to continue this fight because Poe wasn’t about to give up on winning.

There were a million things he could be doing other than standing here and interrupting Finn and Rey and their vigil but then he felt a nudge at his boot and looked down to find twin looks being aimed at him.

“Medic said we should all try and rest,” Rey commented as she scooted closer to Finn and patted the space beside her. “There’s room here, if you’d like to claim it.”

“I-there’s,” Poe tried to make an excuse but Finn nudged his boot this time.

“We want to share this space with you,” Finn told him. “Unless you don’t want to share it with us.”

Poe looked down at the both of them with their still joined hands and sincere faces before he decided that perhaps he needed a few moments to just sit. He had not slept in what felt like weeks and though there was so much to do Poe could take a moment and _be_ with people he already cared about. He sat down next to Rey when she patted the space again while BB-8 took up a vigil in front of them all.

“Thank you,” he told them both. “I…..just thank you.”

“If you can be here for us then we can be here for you,” Finn told him. “We’re in this together right?”

 “Til the end buddy,” he told them. “You’re not getting rid of me now. We’re friends for life.”

“Friends,” Finn muttered as he settled back against Rose’s bunk and closed his eyes but not before he nudged Rey who only rolled here eyes at Poe.

“Go to sleep,” she told Finn.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“We both will,” Rey assured him.

“Absolutely buddy,” Poe swore as he leaned back against Rose’s bunk to try and get comfortable. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sleep given the days events but he could try. He’d slept in much worse after all.

“We’re friends?” Rey asked him quietly after Finn’s breathing had evened out.

“You’re stuck with me now,” Poe told her. “Finn and Beebee adore you and that is more than enough for me to know that I want to know you too.”

“So do I,” she told him with a smile. “Will you sleep?”

“Going to try,” he promised. “Not sure I can but…”

“I know,” she said. “It’s been a busy few days.”

“It has,” Poe breathed. “We lost so much.”

“But we’ll keep fighting,” Rey promised. “They don’t get to win.”

“No,” Poe said. “They don’t, we have hope and that’s far stronger than they realize.”

“I’m beginning to see that,” Rey commented. “We need sleep if we’re going to win.”

“I guess. Like I said I’ll try,” Poe told her. “I’ve gone longer than this without.”

“Doesn’t mean you should,” Finn muttered, drawing both Poe and Rey’s attention to him. He was awake and staring at the both of them. “Come here,” he pulled his hand away from Rey’s and held his arm up. “I’m cold.”

“Can’t have that can we?” Rey asked as she took the obvious invitation to lean down and curl up against Finn with her head on his chest. “Better?”

“Almost,” Finn said before he turned his eyes to Poe. “You too.”

“Buddy I-“

 “I want you to,” Finn said.

“We want you to,” Rey corrected.

“Oh,” Poe breathed as he looked at the both of them again and instead of arguing with himself over why this was such a bad idea he chose to simply go with it and laid down on Rey’s other side, turned and curled into her so he could look at them both and benefit from their body heat. “I can sleep like this.”

“Good,” Finn murmured. “Beebee can you wake us in four hours?”

[Affirmative. Sleep well friends.]

“We’ll take some of that hope and work on winning then,” Finn promised.

“Sounds like a plan,” Poe smiled and reached across Rey to squeeze Finn’s arm and held it there when she snaked a hand down to pause it’s return to his side. “Together then.”

“Together,” Rey mumbled sleepily.

“Together,” Finn reassured. “Now rest you two. We have a lot of work to do.”

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to those who celebrate. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
